


Сто тысяч марок свободы

by bfcure



Category: Lola Rennt | Run Lola Run (1998), White Oleander (2002)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Лола ничего не сказала Манни о ста тысячах, которые ей удалось раздобыть за судьбоносные двадцать минут.
Relationships: Astrid Magnussen/Paul, Lola/Manni
Kudos: 1





	Сто тысяч марок свободы

**Author's Note:**

> AU; Книга вышла в свет в 1995, фильм — в 1998, поэтому таймлайн — примерно середина девяностых

У Астрид светлые волосы, густые и длинные. Лоле нравится заплетать их в косы. Сама она стрижётся коротко и красится самой термоядерной краской, какую может найти.

— Тебе идёт рыжий, — говорит Астрид. — Ты — как огонь.

Она, как всегда, видит суть. Когда горишь внутри, думает Лола, русый цвет не подходит: огонь всегда ищет выход наружу.

В квартире, которую снимают Астрид и Пол, всегда холодно, вне зависимости от погоды за окном. Лола дрожит — на ней летние зелёные брюки и две тонкие майки, но двигаться лень. А отвести взгляд от свечи, чьё пламя бросает на стены и потолок причудливые тени, и вовсе невозможно.

Астрид подкрадывается неслышно, накидывает ей на плечи фланелевую рубашку Пола. Лола благодарно сжимает её пальцы и на время старается забыть о пакете, что лежит рядом.

Там ровно сто тысяч марок, и они ни слова не сказала о них Манни. Остаётся понять, почему, но Лоле не хочется ворошить этот клубок змей, переворачивать камни, и так далее, и тому подобное. Сейчас она не готова узнать, что всё это значит.

— Переезжай к нам, — неожиданно произносит Астрид. — Ты и так платишь за квартиру.

— Я даю вам с Полом немного денег в долг, — откликается Лола.

— И тебе прекрасно известно, что вернуть долг мы не сможем, — Астрид придвигается ближе. Она тёплая, почти горячая, в растянутом свитере плотной вязки и выцветших синих джинсах. На щеке акварельное пятно. Она опять рисовала всё утро, и Лоле не терпится посмотреть на результат. У Астрид получаются очень нежные акварели.

— Я помогаю вам с оплатой, чтобы не убить свою мать топором. Я люблю её, но иногда она просто невыносима. Кроме того, Полу вряд ли понравится, если я начну тусоваться здесь круглые сутки.

— Пол обрадуется. Ты ведь читала его последний комикс. Главная героиня списана с тебя.

— Кстати, когда он возвращается?

— Месяца через два. Издатель настоял на туре по всей Европе. После встреч с поклонниками игры и комиксы лучше продаются.

— Вот когда он приедет, тогда и поговорим.

Астрид никогда не спрашивает, почему Лола продолжает жить с матерью. Лола ей благодарна. Остальные периодически намекают — может, стоит снять отдельное жильё или переехать к Манни. Сколько они уже встречаются? Больше года, верно? Лола не уверена, что хочет съехаться с парнем, который на побегушках у мафии. Наркотики — это совсем не круто. Но она понятия не имеет, как заставить Манни осознать, что выбранная им «карьера» — путь в никуда. Дорога, рано или поздно, заканчивающаяся пулей. Лоле же показали варианты того, что могло случиться. Определённо, это была подсказка от мироздания. Глупо считать иначе и, возможно, просрать единственный шанс на нормальную жизнь.

— Ингрид перевела двести марок, — сообщает Астрид. — Закажем пиццу? Гулять так гулять.

— Твоя мать вроде не бедствует, — хмыкает Лола. — Почему она не пришлёт тебе пару тысяч?

— Потому что она знает, что я их не возьму.

Астрид мрачнеет, и Лола почти жалеет, что затронула эту тему. С другой стороны, надо же дать ей возможность высказаться. Вредно держать чувства в себе или что-то вроде того. Астрид часто повторяет, что всегда будет знать, который час в Калифорнии, но не горит желанием туда вернуться. Она сбежала от матери так далеко, как могла. Этим «далеко» стал Берлин. Хорошо, что не Южная Африка.

— Иногда я не понимаю, любишь ты свою мать или ненавидишь, — вслух замечает Лола.

— Иногда я сама этого не понимаю, — признаётся Астрид. — В любом случае, две вещи я ей не прощу никогда.

Первая — это Клэр Ричардс. «Она любила меня, по-настоящему, — говорила Астрид. — А потом вмешалась моя мать. Она уничтожила уверенность Клэр и её любовь к жизни, а я довершила остальное».

«Ты была подростком, — возражала Лола. — Подростки не несут ответственности за поступки взрослых. Это противоестественно».

«Всё равно. Если бы я тогда открыла дверь, вероятно, она не наглоталась бы проклятых таблеток».

Вторая вещь — убийство Барри Колкера. 

«Она действительно убила его, Лола. Ты слышала о белом олеандре? У него очень ядовитые цветы. Она отравила его и ни на секунду не задумалась, что будет со мной, когда её посадят».

Лола касается руки Астрид, проводит пальцами по запястью с кружевом старых шрамов.

— Мне кажется, мы поколение брошенных детей. 

— Точно, — соглашается Астрид. — Знаешь, когда мне было два или три года, мама оставила меня соседке и ушла гулять с друзьями. Прогулка затянулась примерно на год. Это объясняет, почему после я ждала её каждый вечер и не успокаивалась, пока ключ не поворачивался в замке. Но я до сих пор гадаю, почему она вернулась. Уж явно не из большой любви ко мне.

Лола прислоняется затылком к дивану, закрывает глаза.

— Отцы ничем не лучше. 

Астрид невесело смеётся.

— По крайней мере, мой отец жив.  
— А я своего не жалею. До аварии он сказал мне, что я не его дочь и что он уходит от мамы к любовнице. Она ждёт ребёнка. Самое смешное — этот ребёнок тоже не от него.

— Его друг, господин Мейер, и тут постарался?

— Не исключено. Меня это не удивило бы. Слушай, раз уж Пол возвращается нескоро, давай тоже куда-нибудь поедем. На побережье, например.

Астрид кладёт голову ей на плечо. Запах её духов, пряный и свежий, пьянит больше вина.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но у нас нет денег. А автостопом я на всю жизнь напутешествовалась, спасибо большое.

— У нас есть деньги, — торжествующе заявляет Лола, указывая на пакет. — Загляни внутрь.

Астрид восхищённо присвистывает.

— Ты ограбила банк?

— Если бы. Выиграла в казино.

— И сколько здесь?

— Сто тысяч марок.

— Ничего себе. Но разве не такую сумму Манни был должен…

— Манни, — перебивает Лола, — чуть ли не впервые в жизни решил свои проблемы сам. Чему я очень рада. Он не пропадёт, если мы вдруг расстанемся.

Брови Астрид ползут вверх.

— Ты хочешь его бросить?

— Я ещё не решила, — отмахивается Лола. — Но эти сто тысяч марок мои. Ради них я бежала двадцать минут, и они состарили меня на три жизни. Поэтому я распоряжусь ими так, как сочту нужным, ясно? Я хочу отправиться в путешествие. Ты со мной?

— С тобой. Куда ты, туда и я, — серьёзно обещает Астрид. Слов на ветер она не бросает, и её словам можно верить. — Однако ты осталась без мопеда. Его вроде как угнали, да?

— Купим новый. А сейчас закажем пиццу и пиво. Нам есть, что праздновать, правда?

— Правда.

Астрид поднимается на ноги, сдёргивает с крючка в коридоре ветровку. В их с Полом квартире (возможно, теперь и квартире Лолы) нет телефона, и звонить в службу доставки придётся из автомата на углу.

Лола продевает руки в рукава рубашки Пола и выходит на лестничную клетку следом за Астрид. Лампочка на потолке тускло мерцает.

Брошенным детям следует держаться вместе. И тогда неуступчивый мир однажды окажется у их мёрзнущих ног.


End file.
